


Shadowhunters One-Shots

by Silberbullet



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-27
Updated: 2017-02-07
Packaged: 2018-09-20 07:54:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9481823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silberbullet/pseuds/Silberbullet
Summary: As the tiltle says it already, just a bunch of One-Shots.





	1. Forced to learn

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like the One-Shots I´m planning to upload in the future. Just so you know, there won´t be much of Malec so don´t get your hopes up for it. I have no problem with that pairing but there isn´t enough Clace out there. Most of what I find is about Malec. 
> 
> Have fun reading!
> 
> Also this is a talk between Clary and her mom after 2x01

„Why? Why did you shoot with a crossbow at Jace? He is your own son!”

“He is not my son!”

“He is!”

“He wasn´t my son the moment I found out what Valentine did to him. He has demon blood in his system!” Jocelyn sounded eerily calm to Clarys ears.

“He is still your son, mum.”

“He´s no son of mine.” Jocelyns tone was final. “I´ll kill him before I´ll call him son again. It will be mercy.”

Tears gathered in Clarys eyes as she realized that nothing could change her mother’s view. “He´s my brother.”

“You won´t be alone with him should you see him again, Clary. I forbid it. You will do what I say and stay here at the institute.”

“What? NO!”

“I spoke with Aldertree about it and he agrees. You will wear this.” Jocelyn took a glove out of the pocket of her jacket. “It tracks your location and monitors your vitals.”

Clary took a step away from her mother. Hell would freeze over before she would wear that willingly. “No.”

“Yes, you will.” Answered her mother and her gaze turned to steel. “You will either wear it on your own or I will make you wear it.” Two shadowhunter stepped into the view of the redhead and she knew that there was no way around it.

“Why?”

“All I want is to keep you save. You think that you know enough about the shadowworld but you don´t. You only know about it for a fleeting moment. You don´t know anything about it dangers and dark places.” The older redhead took a step towards the younger one and as Clary didn´t move she went over to her. “Your right hand, Clarissa.”

After a few seconds, Clary raised the requested hand with a slight scowl on her face. She watched as her mother slipped the fingerless glove onto her hand. It was matt black with thin silver lines through it that went from her fingers towards her wrist. It seemed to be out of surprisingly flexible leather. “You will learn what every other Shadowhunter learns as a child. Runes, fighting, how you hold yourself as one of us. How to hold yourself as a Fairchild and Morgenstern.”

“So, you hide me from all of this my whole life and now you´re going to throw me into the deep end.”

“No, I wanted to keep you away from this world but your inner eye made it impossible. If you want to survive you need to know the rules.”


	2. Leaving (Clary & Jace)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary talks with Jace about one of her ideas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is after the latest episode, 2x04. Have fun reading it!

„Why can´t we hide in the world of the mundane?“ Clary looked over towards her brother.

“What exactly do you mean?” Jace sounded wary of his sister’s idea.

“My mother hid me there my entire life. I know how we can blend in.” She answered him and swirled her stele around with her fingers. “The clave doesn´t trust us because of who our father is. Our father wants us on his side so we fight against the clave. Why can´t we go our own way? Find a place to stay.”

“It´s not that easy, Clary.”

“Why not?”

“We can´t just try to hide in the mundane part of town, the others will find us.”

“Who talked about this town? There is nothing stopping us from leaving town and driving to the other side of the country.”

“That would mean we would have to steal a car. The police will search for us.”

“No cars. You showed me how to drive a motorcycle. We get two and then drive away. Go to college. Kill a few demons between classes if they should pop up. With the bikes, nobody will question the rune marks on our bodies if we display them.”

“You thought that through.”

“I haven´t had many exiting days for weeks. I wasn´t even allowed to leave the institute. I snuck away to visit you at the silent brothers.” She told him the truth. Her mother hadn´t been happy when she found out she left. Her mother who was now dead.

“You do know that my education is the opposite of the one you had, right?” Jace just had to mention this. He didn´t think that he could fit in with mundanes around his age.

“In college that doesn´t matter. There is a bunch of different people with different educations. We will fit right in believe me.”

“Let´s just say we do what you propose. What classes should I take in college?”

“You´re good with languages and sports.” Was the prompt answer from the redhead and Jace needed to accept that Clary really had thought long and hard about it. “You could try to get into the classes for teaching those in the future.”

“Okay, but how do we get the bikes?”

“One stands inside the garage of the house I grew up in. I don´t know who it belongs to but as long as I can remember nobody ever drove it. I just know that it is still functioning.” Clary shrugged her shoulders. Luke had tinkered with it but never drove it. As she was younger she had asked him if it was his bike but he had shaken his head. It wasn´t his. “The other one we can buy. I have enough money saved that we can buy one. It won´t be a new one but that shouldn´t matter.”

“Okay.”

“Okay, what?”

“Okay, we can go.”


	3. Little white bird (Clary & Valentine)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shocking revelation at the backdoor of a pub

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just had to write it. Plays after 2x06

Clary slipped inside a small pub because she had the feeling like somebody or something was following her. She had made the mistake and left the side of Simon at the bar they had met Maya at. She had felt like a third wheel and left for some fresh air.

Shortly after she had left the bar she had seen a shadow following her. Who that shadow belonged to she didn´t know.

Inside the bar, she looked for the back door and left that way to make her way back to the bar. But just a few steps out of the backdoor and someone stepped into her way. She didn´t recognize the men but the voice that rose up behind her she knew.

“Smart, Clarissa but not smart enough.” It was Valentine, her father.

“What do you want?” asked Clary and cursed inside her mind. She didn´t have her stele with her nor a blade. She hadn´t thought that she would need one. Seemed as if she was wrong.

 “A little white bird told me about a rune that shoots light out of your hands and that isn´t mentioned inside any of the rune books.” Valentine had a smug smile on his lips.

“Who…” began Clary and lost the color in her face. “What have you done to sister Cleophas?”

“I did nothing to her. You should just learn that you can´t trust random people. Even if their part of the oh so highly held iron sisters. Cleophas was part of the circle from the beginning.”

“Why would she…”

“That are questions you won´t get answers to. How about we just leave? You won´t go back to the institute today nor in the near future. Your brother is useless for me right now but you on the other hand.”

“You know why I can do these things.”

“Yes, I do.”

 “What did you do?”

“I gave your mother angel blood while she was pregnant with you. She never found out about it. She just feared that after your birth I would do something to you.” Valentine still had that smug smile on his face that Clary didn´t like at all. What she didn´t know was that Valentine hadn´t know that Jocelyn was pregnant as he began to give his wife the angel blood. It should just have been something to boost his wifes mood. Which was pretty down back then.

This left Clary speechless. Why would her father try something like that? What did he gain from it?

“For what would you need a child with demon and one with angel blood?” she asked him stunned and a bit scared. What where his plans for her?

“You do not need to know right now. My plans are my own. You will know when need to.” Answered Valentine and stepped beside her. “We´re leaving now.” He took her by her right upper arm and dragged her with him through a portal that opened beside him. Clary was to stunned and caught inside her mind to defy him. After the purity test at the iron sisters she thought her father hadn´t done anything to her.

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing of this belongs to me! I just borrow the characters and so on to spin my own little storys! 
> 
> It all belongs to the producers and so on!


End file.
